The present invention relates to an automatic routing method and device, and more particularly to an automatic routing method suited to automatically design, using an electronic computer, the routing paths among components of a circuit or printed circuit board or the connecting paths among the pins inside an LSI.
Previously known automatic routing methods are a `mage method`, a `line search method`, etc.
JP-A-1-225335 discloses the method in which first, the layout of components constituting a circuit is decided, automatic routing is made on the basis of the layout decided, and the place(s) unconnected as a result of the automatic routing is routed again to another path by removing the routing path which is an obstacle for the unconnected state, thereby minimizing the number of unconnected wirings.
Although the above prior art discloses a technique of re-routing the places unconnected as a result of automatic routing, it should be noted that only the route is modified in re-routing, and the circuit components have already been placed prior to automatic routing using e.g. the algorithm (optimal placement method) for uniforming the routing density.